A Fluffy Giant
by Airise
Summary: A short fluff (?) between Murasakibara and OC.


"Uwaaaahhhhh." The teddy bear was hugged tighter by the girl. "So flufffyyyy!" Now she buried her face in the bear's chest.

Murasakibara just stood there dumbfounded as his girlfriend nuzzled her nose against the 100-centimeters bear. That bear alone covered more than half of her size, seeing she's only around the height of 170 centimeters.

"Ne~ Mura-chan." She finally remembered she's with him after the whole ten minutes of nuzzling, snuggling and hugging the giant plushy non-living bear there. "Isn't it cute?~~~"

Murasakibara just nodded, face and eyes both not interested while his hand kept on feeding on the potato chips spicy flavoured. His girlfriend pouted when he had that look on his face. So, she put back the gigantic bear in its aisle and continued walking without waiting for him. But, for Murasakibara, it's not a problem to catch up since his one step probably equal to her three steps.

Rei took out her cellphone from her pocket when she felt the vibration. Flipping it open, she read the text message from another Yosen's ace. "Hurry up, Mura. Himuro already texted me to drag you to practice."

Murasakibara groaned, but when Rei pulled him closer by intertwined her fingers with his, he had this one contented look.

* * *

Himuro noticed how Murasakibara was spacing out since his date with Rei. So, out of concern and more to curiosity, he asked. "Did something happen, Atsushi?"

Murasakibara looked at the shorter male before continued staring back into nothing. Just as Himuro was going to leave the topic alone, he finally answered, "Rei-chin was hugging this huge bear earlier. She looks happy."

Himuro chuckled lowly. "Isn't that normal? Girls do like cute things, after all."

"But, she's too attached to it." The giant still couldn't forget how Rei suddenly took off by herself when she spotted the fluffy thing. She even forgot about him for the whole ten minutes!

"Hmm..." Himuro's face looked amused. "You sometimes forget about her whenever you have your snack too." Himuro started to flashback. There's that time Murasakibara forgot to pick her up after training because Himuro promised to treat him to snack since he showed up for practice (of course he didn't know Rei and Atsushi already making plans). And another time that he ate his snack when it's supposed to be her birthday present. And another time when they went to SummerFestival and he just left her to hoop from one shop to another.

Murasakibara's face was priceless. It was one of the did-I-really-do-that?-I-don't-remember.

"Yes, you did." Himuro answered Murasakibara's mental question. "So, don't be jealous if she just forgot you for 10 minutes."

* * *

The next week, Rei and Murasakibara were having another date. Well, they were supposed to. But, the giant was nowhere to be found, not even his shadow. Rei already sighed in disappointment. It's already two hours. She hated waiting, but when it comes to this giant, waiting has somehow been her best-friend.

Just as she was about to leave her spot, suddenly the chocolate, gigantic plush teddy bear was shoved in her direction. Her eyes widen and she forgot to inhale due to the surprise.

"W-Wha?"

"For you." Murasakibara's face was covered by the bear.

Rei didn't know how to respond. She was stunned, shocked, in awe – everything. "Why?"

Murasaibara didn't answer, just give her a simple question. "Do you want this or not?"

She quickly extended her arms to receive the gift and nuzzled her nose with the bear's right afterwards. "So fluffyyy~" Then she remembered something. "Where did you get the money to buy this?" Having a major sweet tooth, Murasakibara hardly had any cash in his wallet since he would empty his pocket for his cravings.

Again, Murasakibara didn't answer. He just extended his big hand for Rei to hold. That's when it struck her. This was the first time Murasakibara didn't have any snack in his hand or his mouth. Could it be...?

"Thank you, Mura-chan." Murasakibara nodded. Rei was smiling ear-to-ear. "Let go get some ice-cream." And this time, it's the purplenette to smile ear-to-ear.

* * *

**A/N : Yeah, this one is based on personal experience. We got forgotten because the girls are so busy with every bear. The chocolate, the white, the big, the small - you named it. Hahaha!**

**Anyways, I hope I don't make the candivore (credit to Candy Crush) to OOC. And like usual, KnB is owned by Fujimaki Tadoshi. And the OC is mine, of course xD**


End file.
